‘Cauflight’ is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree Malus domestica Borkh. This new cultivar is a product of natural branch tree mutation of the variety ‘Caudle’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,068) discovered at Flightshott Farm, Kent, United Kingdom. ‘Cauflight’ is well characterized by its well defined dark red stripes over a bright red color. It is also characterized by its high percentage of colored fruits. Fruit was first observed in 2000, in an orchard situated at Flightshoot Farm in Kent, United Kingdom. Trees have since been propagated by budding in two different locations: Seiches sur le Loir, France and Villers-Cotterêts, France. The variety has been shown to remain true to type over successive generations in these two locations.